euromusic_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
EuroMusic Song Contest 11
The EuroMusic Song Contest 11 was the eleventh edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. The host country was Germany, that won the last edition, with the song Is it right. It was the second time that Germany hosted this contest. In the second edition, Düsseldorf was the host city. Location After the German victory in the previous edition, the ADR announced that they will host the 11th edition. They said to choose a host venue, through a selection. It will be the second time that Germany will host the contest. All interested cities could sign up at the ADR. The broadcaster said that the venue has to have at least a capacity of 8.000 people. To date, Berlin, Dortmund and Munich announced that they would like to host this edition. Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Host venue Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Because the introduction of the semi finals, there is no maximum of participating countries. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi final allocation draw Semi Final Final Scoreboard Semi-final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Albania - The Albanian broadcaster show a lot of interst to debuts already for a couple of editions. The EBU announced that Albania would participate, because they were on the official list of participants. * Serbia - The Serbian broadcaster announced that they would debuts in this edition. * Slovakia The Slovakian broadcaster announced that they would debuts in this edition. Returning countries * Israel - The Israeli broadcaster KAN, anncounced that they would return to the contest, after an absence of three editions. * Luxembourg - The Luxembourgish broadcaster announced that they would return to the contest. The main reason for their return was the fact that ADR, the German broadcaster "invited" Luxembourg to participate in their country. The head of the Luxembourgish delegation said that they have to score well, to stay in the competition for the following editions. Withrawing countries * France - The French withrawal came by a lot of people as a suprise. The French broadcaster: France 2, said that they would take a one year break of the contest. They added in their announcement that non qualification for the final in the previous edition was not the reason for this decision. * Morocco - The Moroccan broadcaster SNRT, anncounced that they are withrawing from the contest, due the bad results, and the losing interest. They also said that a return in the near future, was very unlikely.